There are different ways to join the lens frames of swimming goggles, which can be grouped into two categories: one is a monobloc lens frame form, protective pads and the nose bridge, the other involves fastening the left and right lens frames using a nose bridge. The monobloc type of nose bridge is a simple type that does not allow adjustment. This nose bridge specification will suit the general consumer public. The fastening type allows multiple-step adjustment. The consumer can make proper adjustment to suit the span between the user's eyes. Both types have their market share, and their respective advantages and disadvantages in production. Basically, therefore, the development and improvement of the monobloc type and the fastening type are designed separately.
However, the monobloc type of swimming goggles that are easy to use without the need for adjustment has become the mainstream in appeal and design. The conventional monobloc type of swimming goggles is generally made from hard resin (polycarbonate resin), in which entire frame body is rigid without flexibility, so it only suits users with a specific face shape. As a result, another conventional design has been developed which uses soft resin to shape the lens frames, nose bridge and protective pads as one monobloc. The nose bridge serves the concurrent purposes of joining the two frames and providing proper flexibility and avoiding deformation of the frame body due to the lens accommodation. This lens type cannot withstand the pulling force of the headband, and special consideration must be paid to the construction of the swimming goggles, such as: reinforced strength design for the nose bridge, or reinforced strength against frame body deformation, so that the frame body will not be deformed.